


Doctor Who/CotIG Crossover

by bliss_delight_jr



Category: Chronicles of the Imaginarium Geographica - James A. Owen, Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Caretaker Day, Drabble, Gen, Happy Caretaker Day!, Tamerlane House, Work In Progress, but there may be more to this later?, i just... wanted to see them interact tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 09:17:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18133868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bliss_delight_jr/pseuds/bliss_delight_jr
Summary: the doctor meets his favorite authors and freaks out, a little bit





	Doctor Who/CotIG Crossover

**Author's Note:**

> this is still kinda rough and very short but i hope y'all can find some enjoyment in reading it. happy caretaker day!

“John Ronald Reuel Tolkien?”

John gave a slow, single nod. “Yes, that would be me.”

The Doctor’s face lit up, eyes shining, grinning from ear to ear. “Oh, this is brilliant!” He grabbed John’s hand, shaking it enthusiastically. “Absolutely brilliant, that’s what you are. I’m the Doctor. I love you work!”

John’s face seemed to flicker in confusion and excitement. “M-my work? Tell me, have you read it?”

“Oh, I’ve read it all. Well,” the Doctor swung his head to the side, “all that’s been published. Well,” he swung his head back and thought for a moment, biting his lip. “Ah, you don’t need to know that, not yet. What year is it again?”

John blinked. He tilted his head downward, staring at the Doctor. “It’s 1918.”

“Well, in that case, I’ve read, er, your, uh, poems. All,” the Doctor pursed his lips, “six of them? It’s good! Good stuff, John. Can I call you John?”

“If you wish, I suppose there’s no harm.”

“Great, I’ve always had trouble pronouncing your last name.”

John gave an awkward smile. “That’s quite understandable. It isn’t exactly common. I pronounce it as…”

(Many years later…)

…The gathered companions at Tamerlane House heard a knocking sound, coming from the entryway, the grand front doors. 

The knocking stopped. 

Then started again, in odd, childish rhythms. 

John, Jack, and Charles excused themselves and went to investigate the strange knocking. They were unsure of who to expect - a stranger, a good friend, an ally, an enemy… The three friends weren’t too disturbed or on edge, but they were surprised and put out at least.

They made it to the grand door. Jack peered through the keyholes, trying to see the visitor. 

After a moment, he took a step back, perplexed. He turned to his friends and whispered, “It seems to be a rather young man. Brown hair, blue suit, trench coat. I don't believe I’ve ever see him before.”

A thought flickered through John’s mind. He felt the faint, odd sensation that he had met this man before. 

The knocking began again, and John signaled to his friends to step back and wait. he stood behind the door, his ear nearly pressed against it. John asked firmly, “Who goes there?”

“I’m the Doctor,” a familiar voice answered. “We may or may not have met.”

John’s eyes widened. He looked at Jack and Charles. After a moment of hesitation, John opened the door a crack. 

A foot - a shoe, bright red and white - forced itself into the gap, and a face quickly poked through, a bit too close to John’s. A long, thin arm followed.

John stepped backward. He let the door go and the Doctor allowed himself inside. He closed the door behind him. 

John only stared at him. 

“Professor Tolkien!” The Doctor took John’s hand, shaking it with vigor. “It’s wonderful to see you again! Thank you for opening up that door, quite chilly out there.”

John’s wide eyes were locked onto the Doctor’s. His brow was furrowed, in thought and confusion; and yet inside him there was a feeling of wonder, and joy, although small and hidden under his perplexity. “Doctor,” John began, “you’ve hardly changed. How,” at this point John chuckled and a smile broke through, “how is this possible?”

“Oh, Professor,” the Doctor smirked and arched an eyebrow. “If I’m not mistaken, you're a Caretaker and have been for - oh, thirty years? Just about? I know you’ve seen all sorts of impossible things since we last met.”

John went silent. “I have indeed, Doctor. So,” John said slowly, thinking, “you are… a time traveler, of sorts?”

“Aw, there you go, Professor! Among other things, yes, time traveler, definitely one of them.”

Charles stepped forward. “I say, John, do you know this man?”

The Doctor gasped. “Charles Williams! The Charles Williams!” He came closer to Charles, extending his hand. “Oh, the Caveo Tertius! It's an honor to meet you, sir. Love the hair.”

“Oh,” Charles said, “why, thank you.”

“Jack, Charles,” John began, “this is-”

John was interrupted by another gasp from the Doctor. Now, he rushed over to Jack, excitedly shaking his hand, gushing.


End file.
